


Gross

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Egg Laying, Fingerfucking, Intersex, Other, Penis Size, Size Difference, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ed finds out some quirks regarding Envy's biology
Relationships: Edward Elric/Envy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	Gross

**Author's Note:**

> Look, just ... I'm sorry

After Envy most certainly didn't die in any way down in the tunnels under Central, Edward Elric took the little creature home in a jar. Envy was a source of odd amusement, making comments, jokes, retelling truly horrific things in order to get some kind of reaction.

It had a desperate need to connect to someone, talk to someone. So, Ed kept Envy's jar on his desk. After awhile, he started letting the little homunculus fetus lizard thing out, to crawl around. Edward was confident that Envy probably maybe wouldn't bite and possess him. Their lives went on like that, in his office. Envy would crawl out, and make snide comments at Ed while he worked, but otherwise not much else. 

Until one evening, Envy had been laying on it's side, scribbling on a piece of paper with a bit of broken pencil. Ed looked up, and the light of his lamp just happened to catch a glint. There seemed to be something... Leaking out of Envy. Lower down, from another, what appeared to be slit. 

"Are those your genitals?" Ed asked before he could stop himself, astounded on some level, horrified on most. 

Envy blinked those big eyes at him, then looked down, patting little hands against the spot, stringy clear liquid coming from it. Ed gulped, and cursed involuntary reflex. 

"I don't know, I've never had or ever used genitals before." Envy said flippantly, rolling on it's back, tail between it's many legs. It poked at itself, before spreading the slit open. It certainly looked like a small... Something. 

"Humans like these, don't they?" Envy asked him, with a snear. As much as Envy could snear with that mouth. 

Ed slowly raised the end of his pen, and poked it at Envys... Something. Envy just sat there and let it happen, and didn't look perturbed until the end of the pen pushed inside. 

"Hey, that feels weird." Envy mumbled, but Ed was busy staring with fixed eyes as the pen tip vanished inside the wet pink insides. He pulled it out, and pushed it back in, and out and in. He didn't stop until Envy made a noise. 

Ed looked up, and Envy had fallen over slightly, drooling out that ugly many toothed mouth, eyes half lidded.

Ed kept the pen moving. Fucking the homunculus on it, until Envy shook, and liquid squirted out around the pen. Ed realized with a shock he'd driven a homunculus to orgasm, and Envy no less. 

But... It'd taken the pen well enough, it didn't look overly strained... Maybe- 

The next night, Ed fucked Envy on his pinky, it's tail wrapped around his finger as it cried out, over and over again. They did that until Ed could move up to his pointer finger, and at that, Envy winced just a bit before getting used to it. 

The little homunculus took his finger so well for something that hadn't realized it even had genitals the week before. It was hot inside the thing, wet and tight. Ed would have loved to put his dick in, but there was no way. He didn't actually want to kill Envy, as much as he'd at times fantasized about using it as a sex toy. 

But, there was something else he wanted to do. 

As Envy got fucked on his finger, Ed used his other hand to pump at his cock, getting it full and ready to shoot. As soon as he was, he pulled his finger from Envy, and placed the small twitching gaping slit over his cockhead. He came, spraying jizz upwards into the homunculus. Enough got in, Envys stomach looked slightly rounder, bulged full of his semen.

But, Envy looked content, and began to do something close to purring against his hand. How strange, but it was a good day, none the less. 

But, the following days, Envy was moody, nippy, and didn't want to leave it's jar. Envy lay curled up, or circling the container. Ed asked if it was hurt, or in any pain, but Envy said no. Envy said no, and also said a lot of things about brutally killing Ed and everyone he knew, because it was Envy.

The next night, Ed walked in to hear soft keening noises. He lit his lamp and froze. 

Envy was... laying eggs? The little homunculus was once again on it's side, but small white squishy looking orbs were pushing out of its slit. Small to Ed, anyway, they looked uncomfortable for Envy. 

Ed didn't know what to do but watch until it was over, and when it was, he got Envy out onto his hand with a warm damp towel to clean it. Envy sighed, sounding nearly happy... For Envy, anyway. 

"I can't believe I had some pip squeaks babies," Envy lamented, but had begun purring again. 

Babies, Ed blinked. 

Oh god no.


End file.
